Swapped and Found
by Rebecca Calzone
Summary: Set during OoP, Harry disappears... only for everyone to find four strangers in instead. The strangers look familiar, how did they get here? And what will happen at Hogwarts with them, and the absence of the BWL?
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter was curious**. As soon as he had woken on a Tuesday morning in an unfamiliar room in a strange place he had taken to inspecting every inch he could find. He had soon discovered that the door was locked and that the cat flap in the door was for either him, or food to go through. There was also a snowy owl with piercing amber eyes that looked as if it hadn't been given much to go on with. Considering its cage was also locked, he supposed that whoever had brought him here didn't want him to message anyone. The room itself was small and worn and cluttered. The gray-ish blue walls were faded and the space looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long while. The neighborhood outside was a neat cookie-cutter development and he concluded he must be in a muggle town of some sort. Strange, what was he doing here?

He saw a broomstick in the corner and a trunk of wizard school supplies. There was a selection of non-muggle treats in the waste bin and moving picture on the bedside table. It was obvious a wizard lived here. Could he have been placed in the home of a muggle born or halfblood? If so, then why? He crossed out the possibility of being the butt of a complex joke, this was too much. Why was he locked in? He did not suspect that this room was made for him and that he was here by mistake. Why would this room be his if none of the belongings in it were? He did not have amnesia for he remembered his life quite clearly. He slumped down on the bed in puzzlement. He could not find his wand, this made the fifteen year old confused.

The people in the picture beside the unmade twin bed were familiar looking. They looked like older versions of his brother and sister, Lily and James. Though the 'James' in the picture was lacking freckles and the 'Lily's' hair was darker and her eyes were an emerald green like his, unlike Lily Luna's warm brown. Albus saw a Hogwarts uniform bundled up in a corner and crossed the room in a single stride to pick it up. He cheered inside as he found there was a tag with the owner's name on it. Maybe he could find out who lived here.

His eyes widened when he read the name. In disbelief, he dropped it and started reading of the name's marked on all the other clothes and possessions he could find. In shock he stumbled backwards and tripped over a large bulky trunk and fell over. No, this was impossible. _So is magic _a nagging voice in his head reminded him. Because as he reread the name that he saw everywhere else in this room he was sure he was imagining things, or had gone bonkers.

_Harry J. Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily opened her eyes blearily as light filtered through the window. For a while she just stayed there, cocooned in blankets and on her side, staring through lidded eyes at the wall across from her. After a few moments she decided she was hungry and that it was time to get up. After rubbing the crust from her eyes she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the door, not really processing anything. It wasn't until she opened the door and stepped into the hallway did the first-year notice what was wrong.

She was at the Burrow.

Lily Potter was positive this was her Grandparent's homes, for she visited often along with her many other family members. The little redhead mustn't have realized anything out of the usual, for the bedroom she awoke in (which had once been her mother's) was the room she normally slept in when staying over. But this wasn't right; the room had noticeable changes, and if all _was _in the norm her cousins Roxanne and Lucy would've been in the room with her (or at least something to infer they had been there, in case they had already crept downstairs for breakfast…). What was going on?

She stepped with light foot falls down the narrow staircase that lead to the first floor. Her senses zeroed in on details like the swooshing sound her nightgown made as she walked and the familiar smells of a fresh pastry. Lily had always been warned to be cautious and always have her wand out if she were ever to wake up confused and/or scared. Confused? Check. Scared? Check? Wand out and Cautious? Nope. The Potter had inherited her father's curiosity along with her brothers, much to her mum's chagrin. She heard voices from the kitchen and slowly, but quietly, came into the owner's view. As she took in the family of five her eyes widened and she paled considerably.

Her Uncles Ron, George, and… Fred! Why was Uncle Fred here? ALIVE? This was impossible! He was dead! And the others- they were so young! Grandma's hair wasn't streaked with gray and she was plumper and less aged than the Grandma Lily knew. Grandpa was there too (still balding might I add) but his hair was still fiery red and the lines on his face were much less visible. Her Uncles were teenagers! This was too weird. How was this happening? Thank Godric they hadn't noticed her yet because she didn't know what to do if they-

"Ginny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin was awoken abruptly from sleep when the odor of his surroundings came into focus. It was musty, and reeked of mold. He couldn't recall being anywhere that smelled like that. The metamorphmagus had inherited his father's sense of smell. He could place a scent to all the places he's ever been. Shell Cottage, his Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's home, smelled like the sea and fresh laundry. Inglenook, Aunt Audrey's and Uncle Percy's home, smelled like wood and baked bread. Farceur-Plottings (Angelina's and Fred's) was of sweets and of pranks and toys, and so on. Every house he knew, every site he's visited, every store he's known… He had them all by memory. But this, this rotting smell, was unfamiliar. Where could he be?

Having been raised by an Auror his sense of awareness was sharp and he immediately began inspecting his surroundings. The walls were peeling and worn, the wooden floors creaked beneath his weight; the two twin beds were thin and rusty. There wasn't any light source in the room he was in, and the bit that leaked through underneath the door was very minimal. His eyes were keen and his senses more efficient than a normal twenty one year old. Wait- where was his wife, Victoire? She had fallen asleep next to him, had she not? Panic started to ebb away at his clear-headedness.

Stop. He told himself this. Overreacting would never get him anywhere. _Alright, let's replay what happened before I woke up. _He had come home from his job at Flourish and Blotts, which he enjoyed, having also received the trait of liking books from his father. He remembered accidentally tripping over a stack of books and bumping into a shelf causing a couple of volumes to crash down upon him. He recalls cleaning up the mess sheepishly, even though this was nothing new, and ending his shift before tiredly apparating to his house. It was the one his godfather had been given to by _his_ godfather. Grimmauld had been given to him by Harry shortly after Teddy had proposed to Victoire on their two year anniversary. They- after all- needed a place to stay, and it was easier than going out and buying a flat. Victoire and Teddy had been married for four months now, and the bride had been pregnant for three weeks.

Oh no. What if something had happened to Victoire? The baby? Was she safe at Grimmauld Place, and he was the one she was worrying over? He needed to get home, but first he had to figure out where he was in the first place. So, cautiously and keeping in mind others might be in the building along with him, he turned the brass knob on the door and pulled in open. The hallway wasn't any less creepy, but at least it had light. He crept down the narrow halls and ignored the curious stares from the portraits he passed. He descended down the stairs and stopped before a door ajar. The lights were brighter in there and he could hear voices from inside. Curiosity besting him, he poked his head through and got a look at the sources of the conversation.

There were three, two men and a young woman, and all were strangely familiar. The first man, who was taking sips from a mug of dark liquid, had long black hair, hardened gray eyes, sunken cheeks, and pale skin. He looked like he was handsome at one point and Teddy wondered briefly what had happened to him. The other man was talking softly to the woman. His hair was a graying brown, his young face lined, and his clothes shabby. The woman beside him had spiky, bubblegum pink hair and a heart shaped face. Teddy's breath hitched as he realized who these people were, and how impossible it was for them to be here. Living, smiling, breathing… It couldn't be true;

Because Sirius Black and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

James Potter knew something was wrong when he woke up at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. This meant he slept in. To him, this might as well be a sign of the apocalypse. Nobody _ever _let James sleep in. Because if they did, he would only be awake half as much as everyone else; at home it was his mum, at family gatherings it was Molly, and at Hogwarts it was Nathan Wood, a burly brown-haired boy that shared his dorm with him. James then noticed he was in his dorm room. What was he doing here? He could've sworn he was at the Burrow when he fell asleep. How did he even get here? He'd rather not be at school when he didn't have to be.

He groggily got out of bed and looked around. There were no trunks or personal belongings, only the four-poster beds, furniture, and other Hogwarts property. The beds were all made and everything was so _clean. _Something was definitely wrong. The raven-haired boy decided to check to see if anyone else was present and started going from dorm- to-dorm only to find them all vacant. He couldn't very well check the girl's tower but concluded that if no one was in the boy's then why would there be some in the girl's?

The Fat Lady gave a startled cry at being open unsuspectingly

"Wha- who's there?" She panted, clutching her heart as James stepped through "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Her questions faded as the bespeckled boy strolled down the corridor. He approached the headmaster's office to realize he didn't know the password

"Blood pops" he tried "Bertie Botts" "Chocolate Frogs" "Frosted Bugbears" "Licorice Wands" "Cauldron Cakes" "Pumpkin Pasties" "Candy Floss" "Sherbet Lemon" "Pepper Imps" "Fizzing Wizbees" "Cockroach Clusters" He was running out of sweets "Oh in the name of Godric! Just let me in!"

"What are you doing here anyway kid? School hasn't started yet" The stone gargoyle said

"Yes, yes I know! That's why I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore!"

"He isn't here"

"_What?" _

"He's out doing something for the Ministry"

"Well is there anyone else I could talk to here?"

"There's Argus Filch and Rubeus Hagrid…"

"Alright, thanks!" With that James tore off to onto the grounds in the direction of Hagrid's hut. In his rush James didn't realize that the weather was off. That it _should _be cold out or maybe even snowing considering it was winter holiday. Instead it was bright and sunny. If he _had _brought this detail to mind he would've remembered that a handful of students and the Professors should have been staying over like they always did on break. Since it was winter holiday there should've been caroling ghosts, and holly and mistletoe, baubles, tinsel, festive trees… But there was none of this. The castle was bare and vacated. James _should've _noticed all of this. But right now, his only focus was on seeing a familiar face and getting an explanation.

"Hagrid!" James rapped on the door to his friend's hut. It swung open revealing a large man with a scraggly beard and warm beady black eyes. These eyes were narrowed in confusion as he looked around, finally focusing on the fourteen year old before him.

"Harry? Wha' are ya' doing here?" James looked behind him as if expecting to see his father, but saw it was only him

"Hagrid? I'm not Harry"

"But of course you are!"

"No I'm James"

"James? Harry that isn't funny"

"I'm not joking, Hagrid what are you talking about?" Maybe it was Jame's serious tone or maybe it was the look in his eyes- _brown eyes - _but Hagrid found that this boy looked different than Harry. His eyes were brown, not green. His cheeks were lightly freckled his smile and expressions different, and his nose unlike Harry's. His built was wrong too, he was more well-fed, taller, and had an athletic structure. _His scar was missing. _

"James?" Hagrid gasped, this was impossible. But the boy in front of him resembled the deceased man so much it was frightening "James Potter?"

"Yeah it's me, what wrong?" He asked, Hagrid had gone pale

"But, you can't be James!"

"And why not?"

"Because you've been dead for fourteen years"

**Alright, these first four were sort of like prologues. The chapters will be longer from now! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter there would be lot more chapters featuring a shirtless Ron Weasley. Considering there was a horrible lack of Ron's torso, I can say I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry J. Potter?_ As in my _dad_, Harry J. Potter? _ What the Hell was going on? None of this made any sense to Albus. For one, this was all Hogwarts paraphernalia. His father was most certainly _not _in Hogwarts anymore. The only places where belongings of his relating to his student years were either locked in his office or buried deep in the attic; and this was most definitely _not _one of the aforementioned rooms. Albus was lucky he was bright, for this was most puzzling. He was a Ravenclaw and this is what Ravenclaws were trained to do. To figure things out with intellectual reasoning, to solve problems logically, no problem. Thing is, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around his situation. The only explanation he could come up with was worthy of his Godmother, Luna Scamander's. Just to be sure… The raven-haired youth spotted something yellow and crinkled in the corner, which turned out to be a clump of Post-It-Notes. He shuffled through them and paled drastically. Dates were scribbled down along with tallies, as if counting down the days. But why? Why would there be need for that? Then he read the year. And re-read it, and re-read it again… because he couldn't comprehend the significance of those four digits.

1995

This wasn't true; Albus knew that, it was foolish to accept this as fact. For the year was 1920 **(A/N I think it would be that…) **that much was clear to everyone. Which means there was no reason to believe the Post-Its, no reason to worry, because this was all some big misunder-

Oh who are you kidding Al? Even you know that you've been sent back in time, so stop lying to yourself, it isn't becoming of you. Albus breathed deeply and plopped down on the desk chair which creaked under his weight. Why was he in the past though? Surely this wasn't normal, even by wizard standards. Messing with time was dangerous, and could very well ensnare him in a paradox if he wasn't careful. Everybody he knew, knew that. This isn't a joke. This can't be a joke because theres nothing funny about it. Nobody can gain anything from this, accept possibly revenge, but the emerald-eyed boy could place someone who would feel malice this strong against him. Unless the revenge wasn't aimed at him.

Dad!

Where was his father? Al theorized that maybe he just wasn't in the room at the present or more likely, had swapped time periods with Albus. Mentally crossing his fingers, the young Potter hoped that his parent didn't just evaporate into thin air. He couldn't focus on that now. What he needed to concentrate on was getting back to his own time, but for that he would need the assistance of someone he knew and trusted. Then, at least, he could have some company during all of this. Who would trust him though? There were the Weasleys and family friends, but if his calculations were correct they would be on the brink of war right about now. The Weasleys were the biggest blood traitors of them all, and their friends weren't exactly cozy with the other side. Besides, why would they trust him?

There was a sharp rapping on the door along with an unpleasantly high voice shrieking at him to wake up and cook breakfast. No, the voice wasn't telling _him. _It was most likely ordering his dad. Deciding to play along with everything until he could come up with a plan, Albus slid his father's glasses on, pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and an over-large crimson t-shirt belonging to his father and stepped out onto the landing (the door found unlocked). His vision was blurry as he had inherited his mum's 20/20 vision and the prescription glasses weren't meant for him. No one was downstairs yet, and he found it eerily quiet. Albus wasn't used to silence, what with having the family he had and sharing a dorm with the people he did. Neither of which were soft spoken.

Lucky for Al he knew how to cook; if he'd been unfortunate enough to share his mum's skill like James did the house would've been burnt down. Remembering seeing pictures of his father's cousin as a child and the fact that his dad lived with his aunt and uncle throughout childhood Albus made sure to plenty of food. Almost as soon as the youth finished loading the pancakes onto a large plate on the table did an obese blonde boy lumber down the stairs. A blissful look on his pink face, he wafted into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair, nearly snapping it under his weight. He was followed shortly by a large man with a walrus mustache and a bony woman with watery eyes. They all seated themselves at the table, not even bothering to thank him or acknowledge him in anyway.

The middle Potter child didn't know who the walrus mustache man was; it only came to him as he was cleaning the tabletop after breakfast was done that it was his Great Uncle Vernon, who had died from heart failure before he was born. The bony woman was probably his Great Aunt Petunia; Albus had seen her once before, when his family visited his Cousin Dudley and his family. He had only been six at the time and only remembered how quiet she was during the visit. Cousin Dudley was very different. The man Albus remembered was muscular, not fat, and broad shouldered. He had a bushy mustache and close cropped hair, but his blue eyes were warmer than they are now. The Cousin Dudley he knew wasn't spoiled or pig-like or anything of the sort.

This time period is weird. Albus wondered how different everyone else he knew was. He just hoped they were nicer, the Dursleys shoved him back into his father's bedroom as soon as he was done cleaning the kitchen and locked the door quite unnecessarily behind him. His stomach rumbled as he lay on his bed and he wondered why he didn't sneak anything to eat._ 'C'mon Al, there was a bleeding cat flap on the door with bulking locks to match'_ he thought _'what does that tell you?' _An idiot in Ravenclaw, that's what he was. When a can of cold soup was pushed through the flap he almost drained the entire thing before remembering the owl in the room. He couldn't remember her name, his dad had never mentioned her before, but Albus tipped the rest of it into her cage through the bars anyway. He hated seeing creatures suffer. She gave him a look that he pointedly ignored. Since when did owls have attitude?

For the next week or so his days followed a similar pattern. He would wake up, cook breakfast, was locked in the bedroom, make lunch, locked up again, dinner, and locked up once more… It wasn't very interesting. He hadn't gotten the chance to escape and the owl's cage was locked after all, so no letters could be sent. Albus wondered if anyone was looking for him, concerned about his disappearance. Did he disappear? Could it be that when he returns, it would be only moments after he left? This was all so confusing; Time was one of the most complex regions of magic. No one has ever mastered it. So was would he, a thirteen year old boy, be able to decipher it?

He was lying spread-eagled on the bed, staring emptily at the ceiling, when the locks started to click and slide and shake. The door was swung open forcefully, the flap on the door swinging madly. Vernon Dursley stood there scowling and announced,

"We're going out" Albus chose not to answer, he knew that if he did only sarcasm would leak from his tongue "Us meaning, Petunia, Dudley, and I" he continued as if rubbing the fact in Albus' face "We're going to a lawn competition" Vernon said proudly, after no response he grunted and started muttering to himself. As he slammed the door shut Al couldn't sworn he heard "No good freaks… No appreciation…" What a wonderful person! Al couldn't believe they were so dense that they hadn't realized that he wasn't their nephew yet. Then again, they didn't seem the brightest people.

The emerald-eyed boy remained in his position for another hour or two. He was about to close his eyes, his mind groggy, his eyelids heavy…

_CRASH_

**A/N Sorry my chapters are so short :( What do you think so far? Comments, suggestions? Please review, it makes me smile. Even if you tell me my story is a load of rubbish I'll still smile, just because you bothered with pressing the button :) I forget how the Dursleys treated Harry in fifth year, so if the facts are wrong then… I meant to do that :D**


End file.
